Serene Days
by Neko Espada
Summary: A story about Juha Bach's past.


A boy was sitting on the stone, looking at the sky. A light breeze was waving his pure black hair. Clouds, drifting slowly in the sky, were reflecting in his red eyes.

The boy was enjoying the calmness of that sunny day as well as the fact that now he can perceive this world clearly. He could perfectly see the landscape in front of himself, along with small groups of spirit particles, which were flowing around from time to time. He could also hear the sounds coming from the small cozy village not far away from here. The villagers were working on building the new houses, so this place could become a nice home for them.

Those people were boy's new family. They said so. However, the boy never had a real family before, so those words meant not very much for him. He referred to the villagers as a clan. After all now they had the same blood, flowing in their veins.

Suddenly a sound of quiet steps was heard from behind. The boy glanced covertly to the left but didn't turn around.

"It's you again."-he said.-"Do you need something?"

"Juha-kun, let's play!"

In the next moment the boy felt that visitor tried to embrace him. He sighed and finally turned around.

"I told you many times that I don't want to."-Juha Bach said to the little blond boy in front of himself.

That boy named Haschwald was following him since that day, when Juha Bach united with people from his current clan and became their leader. Young Quincy king tried many times to avoid Haschwald's company, though, little villager wasn't going to give up so easily. All in all, Juha Bach stopped ignoring the boy and for some reason decided to accept friendship, which Haschwald offered him. However, he didn't know what it means to have a friend, because he has never had one before.

"Are you busy, Juha-kun?"-Haschwald asked.

"Not really."

"Then.."

"I told I won't play!"-Juha Bach replied a bit too sharply than he wanted.

After these words the blond boy made a really sad face and lowered his eyes, as if he was going to cry.

"I just thought..that Juha-kun will become happier, if he plays with me.."-Haschwald muttered quietly.

"Eh..Sorry.."-the young king softened his tone and slightly patted the boy on the head.-"Don't make such face. Even if I won't play, we still can have a walk together, if you want."

"Really?"-Haschwald immediately cheered up.

"Yes. Come on. And during this walk you can tell me how your Holy Training is going."-Juha Bach said, rising from the stone and heading to the village.

Haschwald nodded and followed the older boy.

At the late evening the villagers gathered around the big bonfire situated in the village center. They cook food, laughed and told different stories.

"It's already late. Little kids should be in bed at such an hour."-one of the Quincies told to Haschwald.-"Otherwise an evil Hollow may come and take them away to his grim land."

"Scary~"-little Haschwald quickly cuddled to the young Quincy leader.

After that Juha Bach covered the boy with his black cloak. It made Haschwald calm down rather quickly.

"Oh, it's nice that you became such a close friend to our little king."-the villager smiled.

Juha Bach muttered something objecting and blushed a bit. He knew that this Quincy didn't plan to mock him. On the contrary, the villagers treated their leader very well and perceived him as a member of their big family. Drastically opposed to the way he was treated before..

Haschwald noticed that Juha Bach thought about something very unpleasant to him. The blond boy would like to find the reason why his friend was so upset most part of the time and never smiled.

"Ne..Juha-kun. Would you like to sleep in my house tonight?"-Haschwald asked.-"You probably feel very lonely in yours..My parents won't mind if you come."

Juha Bach noticed a warm smile of that villager from before and averted his glance.

"All right."-Juha Bach replied to Haschwald and hurried to leave along with him, trying not to meet glance of that villager. He got enough embarrassment from that intrusive guy for today.

A couple of days later Haschwald visited the young king at his house. He found the boy staring closely in the mirror. Juha Bach was looking very serious and was pondering over something intently.

"Juha-kun, what are you doing?"-curious Haschwald inquired.

"Oh, Haschwald. It's good that you came."-Juha Bach responded.-"Do you think a mustache will suit me well?"

Haschwald immediately imagined, how the little king would look with mustache, and snorted from laugh.

"What's fun?!"-Juha Bach asked indignantly with a blush, quickly turning to Haschwald.

"Nothing."

"Oh, I see. You decided to make fun of your king."-Juha Bach said rather ominously.-"Prepare to pay for this!"

In the next second he rushed after the blond boy, who laughed joyfully while running away.

Soon enough Juha Bach managed to catch Haschwald. He squeezed him in the arms and started to tickle the boy. The little blondie laughed and squeaked cutely from time to time because of joy.

"I am glad that you have finally played with me, Juha-kun."-Haschwald said after his friend released him. Though, he was a bit upset that even this small game didn't make young king smile even a little. Then Haschwald decided to try another resort.

_*Chu~*_

"Wha..?"-the young king surprised.-"Hey! Stop embarrassing me already."

"I wanted to make you happy. My mother says that a single kiss on the cheek helps a lot in such cases."-Haschwald said.

"I am already happy enough."-Juha Bach replied. But it was noticeable that it's not so.

On the next day two boys headed to the forest to train their Quincy skills there. Haschwald coped with the training well enough for his young age and Juha Bach was pleased. He patted Haschwald on the head but then suddenly he heard some noise, which made him tense.

"What's wrong, Juha-kun?"-Haschwald asked confusedly.

Then he suddenly noticed that king's face became very pale. Haschwald wanted to ask something again but he wasn't able to do it.

A moment later a big crowd of scary looking people appeared nearby and quickly surrounded the two kids.

"We have finally found him!"-one of the creepy men said.-"Let us rejoice!"

The crowd rumbled with approval. In the next moment all these people stepped closer to the kids, reaching out their claws-like hands in the young king's direction.

_"Come with us!"_

_"Return to us!"_

_"Be with us!"_

_"Grant our wishes!"_

_"Cure our diseases!"_

_"Share your power!"_

_"Grant us your blessing!"_

_"Don't leave us, our God!"_

Approaching whisper of many hissing voices could drive anyone crazy.

"Shut up! Get lost!"-Juha Bach closed his ears to not hear these dreadful people anymore.

Scared Haschwald gripped the Quincy leader's shirt, cuddling tighter to him, and closed his eyes.

The evil people came even closer to the kids, going to grab the older one. But in the next moment a bright arrow made of reishi flew from somewhere and hit the group leader. The crowd fell silent at once. Right after that a loud call was clearly heard.

"Your Majesty!"

Juha Bach quickly turned in that direction and saw his fellow Quincies, who were holding bows in their hands.

"We won't allow you to lay a finger on our king."-Quincies said to the evil crowd.-"Licht Regen!"

A couple of minutes later all obsessed people were dead. After that Quincies quickly surrounded the two kids, asking if they were alright.

Later that day Juha Bach and Haschwald, safe and sound, were resting near the bonfire again. The blond boy glanced at the young king and understood that something has definitely changed. Haschwald was glad that Juha Bach wasn't looking upset anymore.

"You know, Haschwald, I think now I understand that they meant by family.."-Juha Bach said thoughtfully and then suddenly smiled slightly.

"I am so happy."-Haschwald said but then lowered his eyes.-"But I wasn't able to protect His Majesty as the others did.."

"Don't worry about that. After all we both were scared.."-Quincy leader replied.

"I promise I will do my best to become a strong Quincy and protect you in the future, Juha-kun. All of us will."-Haschwald said, making a cute serious face.-"And maybe then you will have more reasons for smile."

"I am looking forward to it."-Juha Bach replied, stroking Haschwald on the head.

After that they both felt very sleepy and started to yawn. Haschwald cuddled to the Quincy leader and they slowly began to fall asleep.

Suddenly Juha Bach heard a soft quiet voice. The boy was so tired after such tiresome day that he couldn't realize if he was already sleeping or not. He got a feeling that this voice came from the very distant future. But despite that it sounded so soothingly and familiar, making the boy feel safe and happy for some reason.

_"Sleep well, my King. I will guard your sleep."_


End file.
